Mating Dance
by Kirbs85
Summary: Sitting at the bar a gorgeous stranger approaches her, will she be faithful to her fiance or will she fall for the strangers charms


**Hey all just a dabble to see how it goes lol. I obviously don't own anything. That pleasure goes to Miss Meyer; I only have my imagination no matter how bad it is lol.**

Sitting at the bar I looked around observing the other patrons in the amusing mating dance they were partaking in, I mean come on there is no other way to describe it, the women primping and preening with their big hair and tiny outfits trying to get a man. The men puffing out their chests trying to act all Alpha male in front of the rest of the pack to get the prettiest girl. All in all I found it all quite amusing. Laughing to myself I turned back to the bartender and ordered a vodka and orange, as I went to put money down a hand placed some cash in front of me, "It's on me", a smooth voice whispered in my ear.

As I turned around to reject the offer I was stunned to silence at the most piercing emerald green eyes that I have ever seen. "Thank you, but it is completely unnecessary" I finally managed to stutter out. The stranger sat beside me and ordered himself a corona. He turned to me "I'm Edward; it's nice to meet you...?" "Isabella, but I prefer Bella" I smiled at him. "Bella... Vey fitting if I do say so" he smiled a very sexy crooked smile to which I blushed slightly. "So are you here with anybody tonight Bella?" I looked down "No I'm here by myself; I like to come here to wind down at the end of the week and have a drink. What about you?" He looked around the bar and then back to me with a confused look on his face. "Why would you be by yourself, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be alone in a bar on a Friday night" "Well I'm not usually by myself, I usually come with a group of friends and my Fiancé but my friends were all busy and my man is busy with work so I thought what the hell and just stay for one drink, what brings you here tonight?" I asked embarrassed because I was rambling to this gorgeous stranger. "Damn engaged huh? Lucky guy" He smiled at me "I'm here, like you to wind down. I'm a Music teacher so after listening to high schoolers all week I need to relax" He laughed.

I laughed along with him, he really was attractive, a bronzy brown colour hair that I just want to run my fingers through, a jaw that could cut glass, lips that I could suck on for days and those eyes I could get lost just looking into them. I snapped myself out of it mentally cursing to myself for acting this way, I mean I am engaged and here I am ogling this fine looking man God I am such a slut. "Are you alright?" he said snapping myself out of my internal scolding "Yeah sorry" I said blushing. "Are you sure you look a bit flushed" "Edward I'm fine I promise" I said putting my hand on top of his on the bar. He looked at our hands but I couldn't find the strength to move mine. He slowly turned his hand around under mine and linked our fingers together. I gasped as I felt an electric hum go through my body; I looked up at his face and saw him looking at me with darkened eyes. I was battling with myself to just walk out of the place and go home or see what was going to happen next.

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met can I kiss you please?" My breathing had picked up and I felt like I was under some sort of spell or a dream that I couldn't wake up from because this sort of thing never happened to me. I was always Bella just Bella, Rose was always the one getting the attention and the praises and I didn't know what to do, part of my mind was screaming at me to go home and stay faithful but the other smaller part was wanting me to stay and see what it would be like to be with someone other than my fiancé. "Yes" I whispered so quietly I doubt he heard me, but the next thing I knew his lips were brushing against mine so softly I hardly felt it, and then he crashed his lips to mine. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip begging for entrance, I opened my mouth and his tongue glided in deepening the kiss, his hands went to my waist and pulled me closer to him, my hands against my will found their way to his messy locks that felt like silk and gripped tightly causing him to moan in my mouth. That was enough to make me jump back horrified at what I had done.

"I'm not sorry about that Bella you are so beautiful and I had to kiss you, deep down you aren't sorry either, are you?" I looked at him and really didn't see any remorse even though I told him I was engaged to another man, I felt disgusted and ashamed that I had betrayed my love that I felt the tears stinging my eyes. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "Have another drink and calm down ok, it was just a kiss for now but really you didn't do anything wrong. You say your man is working; well my girl is out of town so that leaves us both with a free night so let's just relax hmm?" He was so sincere that I reluctantly agreed.

I actually found myself having a nice time, as the night wore on and the more drinks we had I found out that he has a younger sister who is engaged to some "cowboy from Texas" his words not mine, He plays piano and guitar and teaches high school music. I feel his hand on my thigh as he leans in to me and looks at me, it's a different look and I am finding myself a bit intoxicated by either his scent or the alcohol, or maybe it's both. As he looks at me I find myself leaning forward and catching his lips between mine, he groans and nibbles my lower lip while I attack his top one. He pulls me standing and drags me outside; he pushes me up against the wall and lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist. "I have never done anything like this before" I say to him "Don't think about it ok, just feel. I want you so badly I don't care if your engaged just let me have this one night, as soon as I saw you at the bar tonight I just had to have you Bella" I could feel his cock straining against his pants positioned at the right spot of my heated pussy. "Oh God Edward" I whimpered "I am going to hell for this but let's get out of here" As he let me down and hailed a cab, it sped away to a hotel I didn't catch the name of because he was sucking at my neck "Don't leave any marks" I told him. He just smirked at me.

As we reached our destination, he rushed me to the elevator attacking my lips as soon as the doors closed, I attacked back just as hard as I lifted one leg up to his hip as he grabbed it and ground his hard length against me, I was moaning and pleading him. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened he rushed me to the room, the door was barely shut and I was pinned against it with his big hand holding my waist and the other making its way to my breasts. I was panting as I started unbuttoning his shirt then slid it from his shoulders. Looking at the body of that man was like looking at art, perfectly sculptured and toned with a V that just lead to wonderful promise ahead. I leaned forward and sucked on his neck as he was unzipping my dress, I worked my way down with my hands unbuckling his belt as my lips moved to lick his nipples, he hissed as nibbled and twirled my tongue around. He pulled back then lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom, he lay me down "God you are so beautiful, so perfect" He whispered. I was a mess of moaning and panting for this man as he unzipped his pants and slipped off his boxers. I lay looking at the most perfect cock I have ever seen, it was big and long and thick and I couldn't wait to get a taste of it so I sat up and moved to him, he undid my bra and I slid off my now drenched panties. I leaned into him kissing him with as much fire as I could and he responded in kind with teeth and tongue clashing I straddled him, making him coated with my juices before I slid off him and pushed him to lay down. I smirked as he groaned knowing what I was about to do, licking my lips I lowered my head but keeping eye contact with him. I opened my mouth and tasted the bead of liquid there and then engulfed him into my mouth, what I couldn't fit I worked with my hand.

"Oh Bella, fuck baby that feels so mmmm so good" He grunted. I kept sucking and then alternating licking around the head and then lightly scraping with my teeth. His hand came down and lightly held my head as I bobbed up and down on his length he tasted so delicious. "Oh baby stop I don't want to cum yet, stop baby" He was panting as he pulled me up to him kissing me before flipping me over so he was hovering over me, kissing down my neck to my breasts sucking on my nipple while twisting the other with his hand before alternating, fuck it felt amazing, I was squirming around as he continued down to my belly button kissing and licking me everywhere, as he got to the apex of my thighs he took a deep breath and moaned, "Fuck Bella you smell so fucking good, I'm gonna lick you dry baby", I felt his tongue dive right in and I screamed in the pleasure that he was bringing me as he licked and sucked on my sensitive bud, I felt his finger at my entrance and he plunged it inside making me arch off the bed as he sucked at my clit as he added another finger I felt him curl it making me feel the coming of what promises to be the best orgasm of my life. "Oh fuck Edward you feel so good baby, don't stop…. Don't fucking stop!" I was moaning out "I'm so close please don't stop" I could feel the coil in my stomach getting closer and closer "Never stopping baby fuck I could live down here you taste so good" He moaned from between my legs, I was so close I knew he could feel it so his free hand came up and pinched my nipple sending me into the most intense orgasm I have ever felt.

As I was coming down from the orgasm Edward slid back up to me, I kissed him tasting myself "Wow… Edward that was amazing" I laughed breathlessly he just chuckled and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed out a condom. I reached for it and tore it from its packaging straddling him I rolled it onto him and then leaned forward to kiss him as I lowered myself on him. We both groaned as I let myself adjust, "Fuck baby you are so tight, so warm, I'm not gonna last long" I slowly raised myself and then back down again till we found a rhythm. He reached up and grabbed my breast with one hand while the other was at my hips guiding me up and down, he suddenly rolled us over and brought my leg up over his shoulder as he started pounding into me "Oh fuck Edward harder baby mmmm oh fuck YES! Just like that mmm" "Bella you feel so damn good baby, so tight. You like that baby hmm me fucking you, pounding into you like that huh?" "Ooooo fuck yeah mmm give it to me Edward, fuck me!" Edward pulled out of me and flipped me over and grabbed my hips bringing me up on my hands and knees before plunging back into me, "OH fuck babe you feel so much deeper this way, FUCK ME EDWARD!" The headboard was banging against the wall as Edward was relentlessly driving into me. "Bella come with me I'm so close, come" He panted in my ear as he reached down between my legs and started rubbing and pinching my clit. "Ohhh I'm so close Edward keep doing that, I'm almost there, don't ever stop doing that" I moaned. He gave one last pinch as my mind and body exploded into bright lights and my toes curling up, I recall screaming Edwards name and I felt him give three last thrusts before roaring out my name as he came.

Breathing heavily he collapsed on top of me before rolling off me to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. I lay there bringing the sheet up around me not quite letting what just happened sink in yet or what the repercussions of my actions would be. Edward came out of the bathroom and got back into the bed; he looked over at me and smiled. "That was the most amazing time I have ever had thank you" I smiled back at him, leaned in to kiss him as I stroked his cheek with my thumb "I had a wonderful time too Edward, it was absolutely incredible but I can't stay, I have to get home." I gathered my clothes and changed in the bathroom, when I exited I saw that he too was dressed. I walked over to him, leaned up and lightly kissed him goodbye. He smiled sadly at me. As I got to the door I turned around "Hey Edward?" He looked at me "Yeah?" He answered.

"Happy 5th Anniversary Baby, You check us out and I'll meet you at the car ok" He winked at me "Sure thing love, I'll meet you there, by the way" He said walking up to me wrapping his arms around me "I love you" I smiled up to him, "I love you too Edward, let's go home."

**Well there ya have it, Love it, Hate it lol I don't care, I must say that I give credit to writers out there that have long stories, it was difficult to write this and its not that long lol, altho it is 2.30am so that could be imparing my creativeness lol. Hope you enjoyed, maybe see you again**

**Kirbsxx**


End file.
